A Bond Untold
by Raina and Saysha
Summary: She's the last of her kind and the other is the only one of her kind.Can these two set aside their differences to help save Middle Earth?(lol ok,so the summary is kinda bad..least we tried!)Flame all you want,we'll just use it to make s'mores


Disclaimer-Nup,we don't own a single thing.Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkein.  
  
Saysha and Raina belong to us and us alone.  
  
Anything related to DBZ is copyright to Funimation and anything related to Harry Potter(such as spells and stuff) belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Saysha:If you want to sell Legolas,I'll buy!  
  
Raina:*shakes head at Saysha*Onto the story!  
  
******************************************  
  
Chapter One-A Gifted Stranger  
  
The thick black smoke rose up high over the tree tops.Muffled screaming could be heard coming from the distant burning city known as Asrath.  
  
"When we get through the forest,Sarumon's curse will be lifted."Tidus said to his younger sister as he reached the forests edge.He looked back to see Saysha staring at the towering smoke rising from the city.Her long brown hair blew gently back as the wind brushed past.She sat still as a statue upon her chestnut stallion.Tidus steered his inky black horse up beside Saysha who didn't move but continued to stare transfixed on the burning city."Theres nothing we can do."He told her as he reached the top of the hill which over looked the city."We must reach the next village before the orcs find us."He reached out and grasped Saysha's hand briefly before turning back toward the forest.Saysha sat there a little longer as she slowly wiped the tears from her eyes.Then she whispered to her horse and started toward the forest.Just before disappearing into the trees,Saysha looked back at the city she knew and loved.The once beautiful city of Asrath had fallen to the darkness.  
  
Tidus and Saysha Ranoldy are elves who lived in the secret city of Asrath.The one kingdom of middle earth that noone knew of except as a myth.The elves of Asrath have unique powers,much like those of a sorcerer.Centuries ago,they were thought to be a danger to middle earth,so an enchantment was placed upon the kingdom,hiding it from all others aside from those who already knew where it was.  
  
Tidus and his younger sister Saysha spent two days riding through the forests of Ansraya hoping to reach the lands of Rohan so that they would be able to use their powers once more."We're just about through the forest."Tidus said to Saysha."We should reach the edge at about midday so.."He paused as a look of horror spread across his face.  
  
"Tidus,what's..."Saysha stopped in midsentance for she suddenly heard it.The distant pounding of feet and the occasional thump of a falling tree.There must have been atleast twenty of them.  
  
"RUN!"Tidus shouted to Saysha in a panic stricken voice as he drew his sword for battle."They won't be able to smell you.GO!"  
  
Saysha hesitated for a split second but then turned her horse down the path and galloped away from Tidus.When she was about twenty or so yards away she turned and the sight that met her eyes nearly made her scream.Horror spread through her like poison as a gleaming steel sword penetrated Tidus' chest.He gave a small gasp and fell from his horse.He lay there on the forest floor,a shimmering puddle of blood quickly forming around his body.The orc twisted it's face into an ugly grin of satisfaction.Tidus's head was turned in Saysha's direction.She could see the color rapidly leaving his once handsome face.Saysha watched in horror as Tidus slowly mouthed 'Run,Saysha' before the life flickered from his eyes.  
  
Overcome with terror,Saysha steered her horse around and raced down the path trying hard not to look back."Get the girl!"Came a grunt from one of the Orcs behind her.Her heart beat painfully against her chest as she urged her horse to go faster and faster.Arrows flew past her,hitting trees and bouncing off rocks.She was so busy with fleeing that she didn't notice she had steered her horse off the path.With a sudden jolt,she was thrown from her horse.As she fell she heard a sickening,gut wrenching crack fill the air.Saysha got up uninjured by the fall and looked to her fallen horse.Her beloved chestnut horse lay on it's side motionless.It's neck had snapped when it fell,killing it instantly.  
  
The horrified trance Saysha was in doubled.She whirled around and raced through the trees.She could hear the orcs gaining on her.She ran faster,dodging trees and arrows.Fortunately the orcs were big and slow and couldn't slip through small gaps in the trees as easily as an elf.So she was able to lose them rather quickly.She ducked under the hollowed roots of a giant oak tree to catch her breath.Tears were mixed with the sweat running down her face.Her long black cape was ripped in several places.Panting heavilly she pushed her light brown hair behind her pointed ears as she tried to get over the shock of what she had just witnessed.Suddenly,she heard a sound that caused her racing heart to skip a beat.She could hear the sound of something or someone coming closer and closer to her hiding place.Through a gap in the roots,Saysha saw a pair of ugly boots appear.She could hear the great brute taking in great raspy breaths.The orc sniffed the air but couldn't smell it's prey.Saysha sat in her hiding place,barely breathing and not making a sound.She spotted a large stone barely two inches from her shaking hand.Slowly and quietly she grasped the rock and tossed it away from her hiding place in the opposite direction she was going.There was distant thud as the rock landed.The orc turned and sped off in the dircetion of the noise with false hope or locating it's quarry.  
  
Checking that the coast was clear,Saysha slowly crept out of her hiding place.She started to sprint towards the edge of the forest but before she even took two steps a loud snap filled the air.Saysha felt the blood drain from her face as she looked down at the twig that had broken in half beneath her foot.She whirled around and her eyes widened as they met the ugly satisfied grin of a very please orc.  
  
"I've found the girl!"It yelled to it's companions before it made a grab for her but luckily Saysha ducked out just in time.Thinking quickly she pulled a jewl encrusted dagger from her belt and lunged it straight into the gruesome creature's throat.It gasped with agony as she jerked her hand and the dagger back.She watched as the orc sank to it's knees and writhe in pain,grabbing at the gaping wound in it's throat.She turned from the scene and slipped the now blood stained dagger back into her belt and ran as fast as she could,knowing the orcs would soon be catching up to her.  
  
She was near the forests edge when she felt her powers begining to return to her.Driven by panic at the nearing sound of angry roaring voices she increased her speed.Then just before she could take the last step and finally be out of the forest,she was choked as her cape caught onto a thorn bush.She pulled at it helplessly,knowing that she was just one step away from regaining her powers.The distant pounding of feet reminded her that the orcs were getting closer every second.  
  
Terrified she put all her weight into one last furious attempt to free herself.Saysha heard a loud rip and fell face first into the soft green grass.Lying there,she inhaled the fresh dirt as she tried to catch her breath."She's still alive but very shaken,"Came a voice from somewhere above her.Saysha quickly lifted herself up with her arms in alarm.She came face to face with an elven archer with long white-blonde hair.He looked back at her in concern."Are you all right?"  
  
Saysha opened her mouth to answer but heard the distant poudning of feet which shot panic straight through her body.She leaped to her feet and began to run but was caught around the waist by another stranger.She jerked to break away but the man had a firm grip on her.  
  
"Let me go!"She yelled as she tried to yank herself free.  
  
"What are you running from child?"The man asked,still holding tight to the girl who was obviously terrified.The other elf quickly answered his question.  
  
"Orcs."He said drawing his bow and getting ready to fire the first shot.The man released Saysha and went to join the elf and a dwarf,who was holding a battle ax,as he drew his sword.  
  
Saysha stood transfixed at the scene before her.There was the man who had kept her from running who had long dark brown hair,the elf who was not scanning the forest for movement and the dwarf who looked ready for battle.Suddenly,about fifteen orcs pounded out of the tres.As Saysha watched the battle before her she suddenly remembered something very important.Since she had passed the barrier,her powers had returned.Thinking quickly she raised one had before her.  
  
"Lacolum Inflamary!"She yelled,her voice schoing as a great ball of flames appeared in her hand.She then banished it toward the battle.There was a loud explosion like sound and a flash of bright red light.When it dimmed the orcs were all dead and the three warriors looked at the girl in surprise.She gave them a scared yet sort of triumphant smile.She looked into the eyes of the elf who then smiled at her.  
  
Saysha felt a sudden sear of pain in the back of her head.As she fell,everything faded to black.  
  
****  
  
((Authors Note: Arwen may be a little bit OOC in this part..Sorry!))  
  
"Raina,wake up!"Arwen shook the heavilly sleeping girl,trying her hardest to rouse her from sleep.  
  
"I don't wanna go to school..five more mintues.."Raina mumbled in her sleep.  
  
Arwen looked at her in confusion before stripping the blankets from Raina's bed and and throwing open the windows.Cool air blew into the room,brushing Raina's skin.Shivering slightly,Raina felt around for the covers.Not feeling them,she forced her grey eyes open."What?!"  
  
"I need to talk with you."Arwen pleaded,sitting on the edge of Raina's massive bed.  
  
"So go talk to my gramma."Raina replied in annoyence.  
  
"Her and Malice want to be alone."Arwen replied with a chuckle,seeing Raina's face contort into a look of disgust.  
  
Raina groaned."Thanks for the mental image..Can't it wait till sunup then?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine.."  
  
Arwen grinned in triumph and hugged Raina before walking off to the sitting room.Raina rolled her silver-grey eyes and went to get dressed before walking downstairs.That had been two hours ago.Raina now sat at a table while Arwen talked about how worried she was.Raina was almost falling asleep when Arwen's sudden question jolted her awake."So will you?"  
  
"Will I what,exactly?"  
  
"Go help them out and make sure Aragon doesn't get himself killed."  
  
Raina snorted."Make me."  
  
****  
  
Legolas' acute hearing picked up the sound of slow footsetps.Mouthing the words'orc spy' to Aragon,he knocked an arrow and was ready to fire.Raina blinked in mild interest seeing the arrow appear between her eyes."I always knew you hated me."She said idly,pushing him out of the way and looking at Aragon."Oh good.You're still alive.Now if you'll-"She stopped short upon seeing Saysha's unconcious form on the ground."I thought you weren't taking prisoners."  
  
"We aren't."Aragon's reply was blunt.  
  
"Oh.Then why is she here?"  
  
"She was running from orcs.."Aragon said as Raina drew her sword."What are you doing?"  
  
"Waking her up."She replied poking Saysha with the hilt of her massive blade.  
  
Saysha's eyes fluttered then opened and widened at the sight of the four warriors.She screamed and Gimli clamped a hand over her mouth.Instantly,she bit him and drew blood.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!!She bit me!"Gimli howled as Saysha continued to scream.  
  
Legolas put a hand over her mouth."Shh..we're not going to hurt you.If i move my hand do you promise not to scream?"  
  
Saysha nodded wideeyed with terror.She looked around,her eyes falling on Raina.  
  
"I don't bite,honest."Raina said with a mild chuckle,leaning against a tree.Legolas frowned at Raina before turning back to Saysha.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Saysha(who had closed her eyes) was whispering something to herself and seemed not to be listening to a word."This is all just a dream."She whispered,her eyes still closed tightly and rocking back and forth a little."Please let this all just be a really bad dream."She pulled the blood stained dagger from her belt,her eyes remaining closed.She ran a finger down the blade and jerked her hand back when she made a cut in her finger.She opened her eyes and stared at the blood dripping from the fresh cut.She clenched her hand into a fist as her eyes silently filled with tears.  
  
"You alright?"Raina asked,seeing the tears in the strangers eyes.  
  
Saysha didn't answer but merely put her head in her knees to hide her face.Silent tears darkened her already dark green skirt.  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to say something but wasn't able to because Raina yelled at him."Look,the poor girl has already been chased by orcs and doesn't want to talk so just back off alright!?"  
  
At this comment,all eyes were on Raina except Saysha who seemed to be trying to block out the world.They sat in silence for a few minutes until it was broken by a tentative whisper from Saysha."Cura."Suddenly,the cut vanished along with the blood.Everyone sat in silent astonishment aside from Raina who rolled her eyes,not the slightest bit impressed.  
  
Raina's wolf,Lucifer suddenly inched his way over to Saysha and rested his head on her arm,whimpering gently,obviously pleading for her attention.Saysha stared at him plainly as though it didn't affect her.Lucifer gently gave her a small lick on the cheek before resting his head on Saysha's knees.A small smile appeared on Saysha's face and she began to softly scratch Lucifer's ears.  
  
"You obviously have a gift with animals.No ordinary person could do that to him."Aragon said nodding to Lucifer with his head.  
  
Saysha said nothing but continued to stroke Lucifer's jet black fur.Still petting the wolf she began to look around as though searching from something."Where am I?"She asked her gaze falling back onto the wolf,her voice plain and emotionless.  
  
"You are in the lands of Rohan."Aragon said his tone sounding a little bored."Are you ready to tell us who you are?"He asked,adding more wood to the fire.  
  
Saysha sat silently for a moment,still scratching Lucifer's ears.Raina watched with half lidded eyes,not surprised that Lucifer had done what he did.That was how she found him in the first place."Tell me who you are first."  
  
"Aragon."  
  
"Legolas."  
  
"Raina."  
  
"Gimli."  
  
Saysha looked over at the dwarf who was sitting on a rock nursing his bleeding hand.A hint of guilt made itself pronounced."Sorry about that."Saysha told him avoiding the other's gazes so that she was watching Luficer again.  
  
"Now that we've told you who we are,would you be so kind as to inform us of who you are?"Aragon asked his eyes fixed upon Saysha.  
  
She avoided his gaze with ease,keeping hers on the wolf.Lucifer sat lazily in front of her,his eyes closed and tail wagging slightly.Saysha wiped the tear stains from her face and heaved a sigh."I am Saysha Ranoldy,daughter of King Stephen,ruler of Asrath."  
  
Everyone gave Saysha an odd look,except Raina who had no idea what they were talking about."That's impossible."Gimli said with a grunt."Asrath is nothing more than a myth,a thing of legends.It doesn't exist."  
  
"Asrath had been thought to be nothing but a myth because it has remained a secret for centuries."Saysha said plainly.  
  
"Is it true that your kind possess magic ablities that are unlimited in power?"Legolas asked,almost as if testing her.Saysha looked at him and raised her hand.Snapping her fingers,almost instantly a ball of fire appeared in her hand.Legolas blinked,impressed with the show.  
  
Gimli looked at Saysha as though she had just grown fangs.Legolas and Aragon both looked impressed while Raina just looked bored."Yes,yes very interesting.Now would you mind explaining why those orcs were chasing you.?"  
  
Saysha looked at her,wondering why she had such an attitude.Looking away,she reached up and brushed her light brown hair behind her ears.She could feel her eyes burning as she tried to recall that terrible night.  
  
"So you are elves,like the legends said."Aragon said noticing Saysha's pointed ears.  
  
Saysha jumped a little and nodded.Legolas and the others all saw that Raina's question was difficult for Saysha to answer but said nothing.  
  
Saysha took a deep breath and was shaking a little as she let it out slowly.Her eyes were closed as though the memory brought great pain."Asrath has been hidden from the rest of middle earth because my kind were thought to be dangerous.It is known only to those whoe knew of it before the barrier was erected.Sarumon was one of those who knew of it.He betrayed us,putting a curse on my people to where we could not use our powers.Then he sent an army of Orcs to destroy us,telling them to spare noone.Not the youngest child or the eldest elder.My father was one of the first to be killed."Saysha paused,wiping tears from her eyes."My mother led my brother Tidus and I out to the stables through a secret passage way,hoping to get away but they caught us there.My mother held them off while my brother and I escaped but she didn't make it."Saysha clenched her fists as tears ran down her face.She didn't bother to wipe them away.  
  
"And...where is your brother?"Aragon asked sympathetically.Saysha's head jerked a little as though the memory was too much to bare.  
  
"He's....gone."Saysha said,seeming calm even as tears poured down her face silently.Her voice was again plain and emotionless as though all the happiness had drained from her body.She stared straight ahead as she spoke as though she wasn't in control of her own mind."We were ambushed and he died trying to give me time to run.He's gone,their all gone.I'm the last of my kind."  
  
Everyone sat silently,not knowing what to say.Saysha sat staring at a spot on the ground blankly in what seemed to be a deep trance like state.Lucifer gave a small whine and started licking Saysha's hand but she gave no notice to the animal.  
  
*******************************  
  
Aha!Finally!There,that's the first chapter.I know this had alot about Saysha in it but in the next one it will reveal alot about Raina.Review please! 


End file.
